The field of this invention relates to an exercise apparatus and more particularly an exercise apparatus which utilizes electromagnets as the resistance to be overcome by the user in operating of the exercising apparatus.
Exercising equipment has long been known. At the present time, there are a great number of exercising facilities available to t he public. It is common within each of these exercising facilities that there is a substantial number of these exercising machines. Generally, an exercising machine is designed to exercise a particular muscle group. The most common form of such an exercising machine utilizes fixed base upon which is mounted a movable section. Movement of this movable section by the user is what produces the desired exercising of that muscle group. Resistance is applied against the movable section generally in the form of a series of weights. The disadvantage of using these weights is that the resistance is not constant but is only in one direction. In working any muscle group, complete working of the muscle group can be achieved by only moving against the resistance in one direction and then moving against the resistance in the opposite direction.
At the present time, a single machine is designed to work a muscle group by movement in one direction only. In order to work the same muscle group in the opposite direction, it is necessary to have a completely separate machine that is specifically constructed to operate in the opposite direction. Therefore, in the past, two completely separate machines are required to completely exercise this single muscle group.